John F. Kennedy Jr.
|religion = |birth = |death = |cause of death = |occupation = , , , |parents = John and Jacqueline Kennedy |spouse = Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy |family = Kennedy family}} }} John Fitzgerald Kennedy Jr. (November 25, 1960 – July 16, 1999), often referred to as JFK Jr. or John John, was an American lawyer, journalist, and magazine publisher. He was a son of President John F. Kennedy and First Lady Jacqueline Kennedy, and a younger brother of former Ambassador to Japan Caroline Kennedy. His father was assassinated three days before John Jr.'s third birth day. Beyond his childhood years at the White House, Kennedy was the subject of much media scrutiny, and became a popular social figure in New York City. Trained as a lawyer, he worked as a New York City Assistant District Attorney for almost four years. In 1995, he launched George magazine, using his political and celebrity status to publicize it. He died on July 16, 1999, when the plane he was piloting crashed into the Atlantic while traveling from New Jersey to Martha's Vineyard. His wife, Carolyn Bessette-Kennedy and her sister, Lauren, were also killed. Harry Turtledove's short story "Elder Skelter" was published in George. John F. Kennedy Jr. in "Before the Beginning" Recordings of John F. Kennedy Jr.'s death, along with those of his father, his uncles Robert and Joseph and his cousin Michael, were quite popular after the time-viewer was invented.Futureshocks, p. 93. John F. Kennedy Jr. in "Election Day" John F. Kennedy Jr. was a lawyer, publisher, and the 45th President of the United. The son of President John F. Kennedy, Kennedy Jr. entered politics in the early 21st century when he was elected the junior Senator from New York state.Alternate Peace, loc. 653, ebook. He and his wife Carolyn had a son in 2004.Ibid., loc. 675. As Senator, Kennedy developed a solidly center-left record, supporting Barack Obama's healthcare reform plans, among other things. Based on his record and his family name, Kennedy became the Democratic nominee for the presidency in 2016, facing off against the Republican nominee, Donald Trump.Ibid., loc. 527. Kennedy's status as a scion was a mixed blessing. On one hand, there were still many who remembered and respected his father. On the other hand, many voters were wary about perpetuating another presidential dynastic movement so soon after the presidency of George W. Bush.Ibid., 544-566. However, Trump's complete lack of political experience, his status as a reality television host, and his "America First" style platform didn't prove to be a palatable alternative. Kennedy's comparative youth (he was fifteen years younger than Trump) and handsomeness also counted in his favor.Ibid., loc. 566. In the end, Kennedy and his running mate Michael Bennet achieved a very narrow victory in the electoral college. After Trump conceded, Kennedy gave his victory speech to a jubilant crowd in the New Yorker Hotel, thanking his supporters, and taking moment to thank Carolyn for convincing him not to fly them out to Martha's Vineyard one night in 1999; he realized years later just how inexperienced he was, and that this victory was probably because of her.Ibid., loc. 697-719. References John 02 Category:Time-Viewer Recordings